Old Maid
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: There's a blizzard outside so Saeki, Tagami, and Hirahara decide to play a Card Game together.


Anonymous requested: Hi! First of all I love this blog and all your fanfics are always super nice! Good job to all the mods! May I request HiraSaeTaga playing games together? Thank you!

 **Admin Notes:** Thank you so much! We'll continue working hard to bring you good reads! -Admin Hirahara

Due to the heavy blizzard outside that day, all missions were put off unless it was urgent or life threatening. The power had also threatened to go out, so anything involving large sums of electricity were also avoided. With that said, that left the escorts with not much to do. Tanizaki had coxed Kirishima into a practice match, and the two were probably still at it. Kinoshita had used the day to go drinking, again, and was probably dozing in his room.

Hirahara, Tagami, and Saeki remained, having nothing planned for the day. The excited gold eyed escort had tried to convince the other two it would be fun to go out in the snow to play, but after taking three steps out the front door, Tagami was hit by an icicle that nearly took out his eye. After slapping Hirahara over the head for the stupid suggestion, the three returned inside and were now sitting quietly in the dining hall.

"It so booooring waiting for the storm to pass!" Hirahara complained, swinging his legs back and forth. Tagami, who was trying to sleep across the table, rolled his eyes and buried his head further in his arms. Saeki looked between the two and wondered what they could do to pass the time.

"Why don't we play a game?" The icy eyed escort suggested. "I think I have a deck of cards in my desk. We can play Old Maid." Tagami tilted his head to look up at Saeki while Hirahara cocked his head to the right, confused. _Don't tell me Hirahara's never played that before…_ Saeki smiled. He got up from the table in order to retrieve his cards, and soon he returned and was trying to explain the rules as simply as possible.

"So we just draw cards clockwise and whoever gets stuck with the Joker loses?" Hirahara asked, looking down at his hand that Saeki had passed to him. Tagami also looked at his hand lazily, not bothering to raise from his relaxed position on the table.

"Don't forget to put down the pairs you already have first," Saeki reminded, glad to have sparked an interest in both of the other escorts. And with that, the card game began. It was no surprise that Saeki was good at the game. Despite the disadvantage of starting out with the Joker, he easily passed it on to Tagami, and hadn't gotten it back since. He could assume, safely, that the amber eyed escort still had it. Hirahara was also looking rather confused, so Saeki decided to not go _too_ hard on them.

"Okay, so you just do this… and then this…" Hirahara mumbled as he drew a card from Tagami and put down it's pair onto the table. The game continued with the gold eyed escort getting excited over every draw, Saeki smiling gently, and Tagami looking like his usual bored self.

After a few more rounds into the game, Tagami slowly started drifting into sleep. _Somehow_ or other, he still seemed fully functional enough to sluggishly grab a card from Saeki's hand and throw down a pair, if he had one. Eventually, he started passing rounds since he slept through them. Saeki did suppose this made it easier for him to win, so there was no opposition to Tagami's power naps.

"Eh, Tagami, you're falling asleep?" Hirahara asked, poking the tired escort in the side. They were nearing the end of the game, and Saeki wasn't sure who had which cards. "It's your turn, though!" Slightly grumpy, the lazy escort reached for Saeki's hand and, just barely, grabbed one of his cards.

"The game's over," He said, looking at his hand and throwing down his cards. The two others blinked in surprise as they saw Tagami's last pair. "And it looks like the blizzard's finally passed too." It was true, the snow had stopped a little while ago, although all three had been too absorbed in the game to notice. With that, he got up from the table and stretched, declaring that he was going to go and see if Rokkaku needed any of the missions completed.

"Eh?" Saeki stared at his own hand, a three of spade and a six of heart remaining. There was no reason he couldn't have won. "Hirahara, show me your hand." The gold eyed escort revealed his cards, displaying the matching pair. But no Joker. It couldn't have just… disappeared. Saeki quickly jumped from the table, slamming his hands down. "Where'd the last card go?" He questioned. Hirahara decided to help him look, while Tagami just shrugged and headed out the door.

Half way down the hall, Tagami rolled up one of his sleeves, reaching for something that he had put there eariler. "Heh…" He cracked a very small smile before discarding the missing card, the Joker, onto the ground. Saeki and Hirahara still continued to question how it was a half awake Tagami managed to win the game.

—

The two later found out Tagami had cheated when Kinoshita had stumbled across the card when he awoke from his nap and came to give it back to Saeki. The two decided, although with some slight concerns to the icy eyed escort, to get a little bit of revenge later via a bucket of cold water at 2 in the morning.


End file.
